Radio Los Santos
RLS }} '''Radio Los Santos' is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In both games, the station plays contemporary hip-hop. However, while GTA: San Andreas focuses exclusively on West Coast artists, GTA V features rappers from all regions of the United States. The player can buy stocks from the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Description The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. As revealed through its tagline in GTA V, it started in 1988. Radio Los Santos is the more popular of the two hip hop stations in GTA San Andreas, as evidenced by its callers and idents. Its playlist predominantly features early-1990s rap from West Coast acts, in contrast to Playback FM's playlist which features late-1980s rap from East Coast acts. Radio Los Santos and Playback FM were released together in the 8-CD Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Official Soundtrack Box Set. The radio station's DJ in 1992 is Julio G. He has an "only sane man" attitude, advocating for peace in the neighborhood, encouraging listeners to do something useful for the community, criticizing violence and those who think being a rapper and being a gangster are the same thing, and disaproving of the looting during the riots in the final stages of the game. He is one of the few characters in the whole GTA series to encourage good practices. The station also includes references to "carjacking being on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos crack epidemic, activities that encompass a large part of the gameplay and the story. Rapper from makes an appearance on the station, as does Madd Dogg, who is voiced by Ice-T. Other appearances on the radio station include: OG Loc and Big Smoke once the player has completed the first act of the game (the missions in Los Santos). This is the favourite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The station reappears in Grand Theft Auto V, this time hosted by Big Boy - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of Big Bear in GTA San Andreas. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: V'' }} Deleted Songs GTA V s trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x994A0DCF = Fuckin' Problems *Buddy - Awesome Awesome (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3A30CE7A = Awesome Awesome *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF0013DF4 = Pop That (ft Drake, Rick Ross, Lil Wayne) *Glasses Malone feat. Jay Rock - No Sympathy (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0x4CC934C9 = No Sympathy *Tyga - Rack City (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xE2B35376 = Rack City *T.I. feat. Trae tha Truth - What It Do (2014)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3D3D2D7E = What It Do *Waka Flocka Flame - Rooster In My Rari (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0xE1CE206E = Rooster In My Rari Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *2 Chainz - I'm Different (2012) *2 Chainz feat. Drake - No Lie (2012) *100s - Brick $ell Phone (2012) *Clams Casino - Cold War (2011) *Dub-C feat. Young Maylay & Ice Cube - You Know Me (2011) *E-40 feat. Slim Thug & Bun B - That Candy Paint (2011) *Jay Rock - Boomerang (2011) *Juicy J feat. Lil Wayne & 2 Chainz - Bandz A Make Her Dance (2012) *Kanye West feat. Big Sean, Pusha T & 2 Chainz - Mercy (2012) *Machine Gun Kelly feat. Waka Flocka Flame - Wild Boy (2011) *Meek Mill feat. Rick Ross - Believe It (2012) *Miguel - Adorn (2012) *Wiz Khalifa feat. Lola Monroe - Initiation (2012) *Wiz Khalifa - Work Hard Play Hard (2012) *Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Rough (2011) / Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Do It For You (2011)Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs: The host mentions a collaborative song from Freddie Gibbs and Young Jeezy. Since there are only 2 collaborative songs from Freddie and Jeezy, either Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Rough or Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Do It for You was cut. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Too $hort - "The Ghetto" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Alwayz into Somethin' " File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Kid Frost - "La Raza" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Above the Law - "Murder Rap" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Grand Theft Auto V original soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto V enhanced soundtrack: Trivia General * Radio Los Santos may be based on real-life Los Angeles-based radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. ** The GTA San Andreas rendition of Radio Los Santos may likely be based on KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. ** The GTA V rendition is likely based on Power 106 as Big Boy was a DJ for the station until 2015, when he moved to KRRL 92.3 (The Real). * Radio Los Santos is one of three radio stations to appear in multiple universes, the others being Head Radio and West Coast Talk Radio. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The station features songs by and (members of the group ) who voiced T-Bone Mendez and Ryder respectively. * 's " " was featured in the third trailer of GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos plays in generic barbershops (i.e. all except Reece's Hair & Facial Studio and Macisla's in eastern Los Santos). * 's " " is one of the 3 songs that play in the dancing minigame at Nightclubs, and the easiest of the 3. * "It Was a Good Day" and "Hood Took Me Under" play inside Jizzy's Pleasure Domes and the lapdance rooms of Big Smoke's Crack Palace. * Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. However, Sweet's personal Greenwood plays Bounce FM when entered. *When "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio G sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get fined for playing it. Despite this, most of the songs played on the radio station in 1992 contain explicit content. His comment comes as ironic considering the heavy profanity of the whole game. *"Check Yo Self" is sampled from 's " ", which can be heard on Wildstyle in GTA Vice City. *In one of the listener's phone calls to the station, a drum instrumental of 's " " can be heard, a song not featured in the game. N.W.A.'s " " samples the song "Dopeman" on this station. Dopeman samples ' " ", a song featured on Bounce FM. *Ice Cube's " " is sampled from ' " " which can be heard on The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *"Deep Cover" was sampled and covered by Big Pun in "Twinz (Deep Cover 98)", which appears on The Liberty Jam in GTA Liberty City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Jay Rock's song "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. It is also played in the Stretch that Jimmy and Michael drive to the Oriental Theater in during the mission "Meltdown." *This is Franklin Clinton's favorite radio station, as it is the default station for both of his vehicles, along with The Lab which can rarely automatically come on in the enhanced version of the game. It plays inside both of his safehouses. *This is one of Lamar Davis's favourite radio stations, the other one being West Coast Classics which plays older hip-hop tracks from the 1980s and 1990s, as this station did in GTA San Andreas as mentioned above. * This station also plays inside Hayes Autos. *This is the favourite radio station of the Families and the Ballas gangs. *Occasionally there is a glitch where the song "Hold Up" by Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle may be heard on Los Santos Rock Radio. (tested on the PS3 and PS4). *While listening to the song "A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC versions of GTA V, the word "Playstation" which is featured in the song has been purposely distorted. *"How It Was" is actually by DJ Esco featuring Future, however in-game only Future is credited. *In GTA V, the host mentions that there was recently a new design for the $100 bill, a reference to the new design of the United States $100 bill. Enhanced versions *In the enhanced (Xbox One/PS4/PC) version of the game, whenever the player starts the mission Franklin and Lamar and chooses to repossess either the 9F or the Rapid GT, the radio is tuned in automatically to Radio Los Santos and the song Bad News by Danny Brown & Action Bronson will always play. **This is different to the original version of the game for PS3 & Xbox 360, which will instead play "Appetite For Destruction" by N.W.A. (featured on West Coast Classics) during the mission. **The same song is also featured in the Welcome to Los Santos ''album by The Alchemist and Oh No, in which all of the songs except for this one can be heard in The Lab. This song was also cut from previous-gen releases as seen in the trackID.gxt2 files. *Despite 2 Chainz being credited in "Upper Echelon", the GTA edit ends the song after T.I.'s verse, before 2 Chainz' verse even begins. *''Hunnid Stax by AB Soul feat. Schoolboy Q plays in the finale of the Humane Labs Raid in GTA Online in the Enhanced Version. See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars with only tracks by Gangrene. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V that plays other songs by , , , , , , and . * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of ''GTA V ''that plays other songs by Gangrene, , , , Kokane as solo artist and MC Eiht, and hosted by The Alchemist. References Navigation }} de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos hu:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations Category:Corporations